


All the Light We Cannot See

by Dakilang Patola (Tinola)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shit, basura, elibarra - Freeform, if u dont think ibarra cried or at least shed some tears when they burned elias' corpse, im scared to go back to that chapter whoops LMAO, its probably wrong, near the end, pramis ko sa susunod fluff naman, sorry na guys, that one scene, uhhhhh, we cant be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinola/pseuds/Dakilang%20Patola
Summary: “Open your eyes and see what you can with them before they close forever.”[ As usual, title and quote from the book of the same name. Books and their quotes are truly my salvation. ]





	All the Light We Cannot See

Ibarra stood firmly, motionless. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down his cheeks.  
Why?  _Why were there tears pouring down his cheeks?_  
  
As if the reason wasn't right in front of him.

  
It was like an inferno. With the fire roaring greatly, his surroundings were starting to turn awfully warm. The smoke emanating from the fire felt as if it was poking his tear-stained eyes.  
  
But, amidst the heat and pain, he still felt wisps of Elias' warmth.  
And he hated it.

  
Because this was the end.  
  
  
He had always relied on Elias' kindness. He lived, because of that man's kindness. If it weren't for Elias, he would've been long dead. But that's not it.   
 _That's not it at all._  
  
When did he ever thank Elias? He can't remember the last time he did.  
Rather, he thinks he hasn't thanked the man for all he's done — not even once.

 

Now that he was gone, Crisostomo felt as if the kindness Elias showed was choking him alive.

  
It was painful.  
And he felt awfully guilty.  
Elias was  _too_  kind, even if he was just repaying his debt.  
  


His chest was throbbing painfully now.  
  
Crisostomo had never thought about this before. And it surprised him, because he never thought of a day where Elias would be gone.  _Forever_. He was sad, because now he realized that he didn't want to be separated from Elias no matter what.

  
Before he knew it, it was as if he was spoiled and cared by Elias just like that.  
  
And he regrets it. Because it was too late. He only realized it the moment he had lost him. Perhaps he overlooked how fortunate he was to have someone like Elias.  
  
He  _needed_  Elias.  
Elias was all he needed. And he used to be right in front of him.

  
_Hindi ko kayang mabuhay ng wala siya._  He thought.  
  
And it struck him, because no matter what he'd do, Elias wouldn't come back.  
He was gone. He won't come back, no matter how much he wished.

Crisostomo then covered his tear-distorted face.  
  
His feelings were a mess, and his heart was trashed.  _Why?_  
He wanted to kick himself in the head so badly. How could he let this happen?  
  
  
Even so, despite the aching pain he felt in his chest, he whispered out of lingering regret,

  
  
“..Thank you, Elias. Even if it's too late to say so now.”  
  
 _Unlike dreams, reality is cruel._  
  
“Farewell, my dear friend.  
...I miss you.”  
  
 _It forsakes people._  
 _Even in the most hollow ways._  
  
  


Without Elias, he was sad, bitter, miserable, and lonely.

 

_I wish we could've done so much more._   
_Thank you for giving me so much memories. And I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYYY we're back with more shit content.
> 
> First off, we apologize sincerely for the angst. We know there's lots of angst out there,,, uh  
>  ~~there is an overwhelming supply of angst and the Elibarra tag is experiencing a shortage of fluff LMAO im sorry~~
> 
>  
> 
> We'll make fluff soon, promise.


End file.
